STPC04
is the 4th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 737th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Amamiya Elena is a popular girl who is incredible at sports and shines as bright as the sun! Together with Lala, Hikaru went to the flower shop "Sonrisa" which just so happened to be Elena's family house too! There they learn that Sonrisa means "smile" in Spanish! On the way back from Sonrisa, Tenjo appeared before the Hikaru and Lala who got into a pinch. Luckily, Elena got curious and thanks to her determination to protect Fuwa, she too became a Cure, Cure Soleil! Major Events *Elena transforms into Cure Soleil and performs Soleil Shoot for the first time. *Hikaru's school is shown for the first time. *Garuouga, leader of the Notraiders, appears for the first time, as well as other two other Notraiders, Aiwarn and Bakenyan. *Madoka makes her first major appearance since her brief cameo appearance in the first episode. *This episode also marks the debut of Himenojou Sakurako, as well as the Amamiya siblings. Synopsis The episode begins with Amamiya Elena making breakfast for her numerous siblings. As this is happening, Hikaru greets Lala as the latter is doing repair work on the rocket. Lala notices that Hikaru is wearing different clothes. Hikaru explains that she’s got school today. She takes Lala to school with her, and Lala is amazed at all the activity. Lala tells Hikaru that nobody on her planet goes to school since AI can answer any question. Prunce then pops out of a bush to remind Hikaru and Lala to be careful about taking Fuwa out in public places. Suddenly, Elena runs by, leaving everyone in awe. Even Prunce is amazed to see the girl who defused Hikaru and Lala’s argument, and Lala has to hide him in the bush. Lala asks why Hikaru calls Elena “the Sun of Mihoshi Middle School”. Hikaru says that it’s because like the Sun, Elena shines down on everybody with a smile. Hikaru takes Lala to try and thank Elena for her help last episode, but a bunch of Elena’s fangirls crowd around her and prevent the two from getting close to her. Suddenly, a boy loses control of a soccer ball, and it goes flying towards Elena and her fanclub. Elena does an aerial flip and kicks the soccer ball back into the boy’s hands, leaving everyone in awe. Then, school starts. As Hikaru is taking a literature lesson, Lala and Prunce secretly look through the classroom window to see what school is like. One of Hikaru’s classmates sees the two through the window, and they pull away quickly. Sakurako is in disbelief, but she’s convinced that somebody was there. Lala and Prunce drop to the ground and find themselves with a clear view of Elena’s P.E. class. Elena performs a high jump and flips in the air as she does so. When she sticks the landing, all of her classmates, Kaguya Madoka included, burst into applause. As several sports teams beg Elena to join them, Lala and Prunce are left in awe. At lunch, Hikaru eats with Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa. Hikaru tells Lala that all of the sports teams want Elena, but she’s turned down every one. Then, the Twinkle Book and the Taurus Star Color Pen start glowing, and the pen inserts itself into the book. Fuwa tells Hikaru to draw her some lunch, so Hikaru uses the Star Color Pen to draw Fuwa some cake. Hikaru is amazed when this summons a real-life cake for Fuwa to eat. Prunce remembers that the Taurus Star Princess said that they needed to help Fuwa grow, and Hikaru is surprised to find that that involves creating food for Fuwa to eat. As this is happening, Kappard is shown to have returned to the Notraiders’ base. His boss, Garuouga, reports that Pretty Cure has awakened one of the Star Princesses. This shocks Kappard. Galogre says that Kappard must find the Star Color Pens so that their master can awaken. Then, a wolf-man and a cyclops girl reveal themselves. The cyclops agrees that finding the Star Color Pens is the top priority, and she and the wolf-man give him a Hitradar to track down the Star Color Pens. Kappard promises to show his superiority to Tenjo by retrieving the Star Color Pens. From inside of her Earth-orbiting spaceship, Tenjo objects to this and says that she’ll collect them instead. Later, school ends. Hikaru sees a fanclub and thinks that it’s Elena, so she calls out her name. The fanclub is annoyed, and a fangirl says that she isn’t talking to the Sun; she’s talking to the Moon instead. Hikaru is awed to see the Moon of Mihoshi Middle School, Kaguya Madoka. Lala asks who she is, and Hikaru says that Madoka is the student council president and the best student in the school. Madoka recognizes Hikaru, and Hikaru is awed that Madoka knows her name. Madoka explains that she knows everyone’s names since she’s the student council president, and she says that Elena has gone home. As Hikaru and Lala run off to Elena’s house, Madoka sees Lala’s antennae and becomes suspicious. Then, Fuwa flies out of Hikaru’s bag, and Hikaru and Lala rush to hide her. They’re too late, though, as Madoka notices Fuwa and wonders what exactly she is. Hikaru and Lala arrive at Elena’s home/shop and greet her. Elena is happy to see that the two are getting along. She asks their names, and Hikaru and Lala introduce themselves to her. Then, Elena’s siblings get their hands on Fuwa, thinking that she’s a plushie. Hikaru and Lala are shocked by this, but Prunce covertly gestures to Lala that he has the situation under control. When Lala whispers this to Hikaru, Hikaru tells the kids that they can play with Fuwa as long as they’re gentle with her. Hikaru and Lala admire the flowers in Elena’s shop. Hikaru says that she’s never gotten to talk with Elena very much, as she’s always surrounded by other students. Elena explains that the other students are still at school and that she has to come home early to tend to her shop and take care of her siblings. Hikaru says that she understands why everyone calls Elena the Sun: it’s because she makes everyone around her smile. This prompts Elena to show them the name of her flower shop: “Sonrisa”. Elena says that in the country where her dad is from, “Sonrisa” means “smile”. The store has that name because the Amamiya family wants their flowers to make their customers smile. A man then comes up to the shop and asks Elena for help choosing flowers for his wife’s birthday. Hikaru and Lala take that opportunity to leave with Prunce and Fuwa. As they walk home, they’re intercepted by Tenjo, who complains about the lack of precision of the radar Eyeone, the cyclops, gave her. Tenjo’s Nottorei surround them, and Tenjo demands that they hand over the Taurus Star Color Pen. Instead, the two transform into Cure Star and Cure Milky. One of the Nottorei starts the fight by throwing a bomb. Elena notices the big smoke cloud it creates. Realizing that Hikaru and Lala were headed in the direction that the smoke is located, she runs to help them. Meanwhile, in the smoke, Star and Milky are separated from Fuwa and Prunce. When Star spots some Nottorei about to grab Fuwa and Prunce, more Nottorei get in her way and separate her from them. Meanwhile, Milky gets separated from Star. Tenjo reveals that it was her plan to divide and conquer. Just then, Elena arrives. She sees Fuwa flying around and being pursued by the Nottorei. Elena tries to go help her, but she is too scared to do anything. She then sees Cure Star fighting against the Nottorei and recognizes her voice. As a Nottorei launches himself towards Fuwa, Elena breaks out of her fear and leaps into the air. She catches Fuwa, but she falls over when she lands. Tenjo taunts Elena, and Elena says that even though she doesn’t know what’s going on or what Fuwa is exactly, she’s determined to protect Fuwa due to the smiles she brought to her sisters’ faces. Tenjo remarks that Pretty Cure now has one more target that they need to protect, so they’re even weaker. As Star and Milky fight the Nottorei, Elena shouts her determination to protect Fuwa. This enables Fuwa to summon a new Star Color Pen and Star Color Pendant. With these, Elena transforms into a new Pretty Cure: Cure Soleil. Cure Soleil proceeds to beat the Nottorei into submission using mostly punches, kicks, and flips, but also a little bit of fire. She tells Tenjo that having people to protect doesn’t make her weaker; it makes her stronger to know that she’s responsible for the smiles on their faces. She then uses an attack called Soleil Shoot to defeat all of the Nottorei, causing a concerned Tenjo to teleport away. After the battle, Hikaru tells Elena that she’s surprised that she became a Pretty Cure. Elena asks what a Pretty Cure is. Prunce starts to explain, but Elena interrupts and decides that if it’s a long story, she’d rather hear it next time, as she has her family to take care of. As Elena cheerfully runs off, Prunce shouts in surprise. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Tenjo *Nottorei *Kappard *Aiwarn *Bakenyan *Garuouga Secondary Characters * Kaguya Madoka * Himenojou Sakurako * Amamiya Family Trivia *Due to Cure Star getting the Taurus Princess Star Color Pen in the previous episode, it is now visible in her pocket during the transformation sequence. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC04/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes